turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazy Lazy Girl
This is the 2nd episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... 16 people started out on a journey of a life time, in them inculded a high school teacher, a seamstress, a former professional volleyball player, and a grandmother of six. In Calkini life was a dream, except for Lauryn's consistent strategy talk. In Halacho, things started off to a rocky start as Marcy, Collen, and Sam were immediately on the outs, but after Marcy spread confusion to Christa and Anabelle, they switched their votes to Charlie voting him out. 15 castawasys remain who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Reward Challenge: Kicking and Screaming Three castaways per tribe would sit and hold onto a pole for as long as they can. Two members from the same gender would pull a member from the rival tribe and same gender off the pole to a mat. Once they get the person to touch the mat in any way possible then the next two castaways go. The first tribe to get all the castaways to touch the mat wins the challenge. Reward: Pillows and Blankets Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Cell Block Sea Contestants must race out into the water and swim over to their respective tribe's bamboo cage. Once the entire tribe has arrived, each person must climb up and over the cage wall into the water. They will then retrieve a chest and bring it back to shore, where the first tribe to finish the final task will win.. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Night 3 Halacho Ethan and Jackson are mad at Christa and Anabelle for switching their votes. Ethan: Christa what the **** was that? Christa: What do you mean? Marcy told us that you were voting for Charlie! Ethan: Are you seriously dumb enough to believe that? Day 4 Calkini Tim and Jess are sitting by the fire. Tim: Who do you think they got rid of? Jess: Either that old lady or the old man. Julia, Britney, and Kim are swimming in the ocean. Kim: I swear, if we aligned strategically, they would never see us coming and we could win it all. Britney: I don't know 'bout you, but I think we could go far, espically since I'm the weakest and if we had to rank us 8, I'd give myself 6, and even then my strength to Billie is almost next to it. Julia: What rank would I be? Britney: Eight... Nah probably 1st or 2nd. Rain starts pouring and everyone heads towards the shelter. Albert: Second day of rain, and there's still 35 more days Lauryn: I can't handle any more of it. Billie: Hold it out, we can vote you out in two days if we have to too. Lauryn: Thanks, Bill. Halacho Marcy is talking to Christa about Ethan and how he can't be trusted. Christa responds with how he's so dis-trustworthy and he deserved to leave next. Anabelle and Collen are sitting in the shelter as rain came pouring down. Anabelle comments on how the rain is going to cause the teams to go weaker. Collen gets harsh and says to stop being so negative. Reward Challenge Jeff: Welcome, in this challenge, three of you will be hanging onto a pole, the other four will do anything to tear you off your pole, the first tribe to pull all of the other tribes off the pole and to the mat, win reward, you're playing for pillows and blankets.Sound good? Calkini who are you sitting out? Keep in mind they must play at the next immunity challenge. Julia: I am Jeff Jeff: Ok, let's start. Everyone yells yes and they all take their place. Jeff: First off, Anabelle and Christa facing off Lauryn, if Lauryn hangs on for one minute, Calkini scores, GO! Anabelle and Christa easily grab Lauryn and tear her off and drag her to the mat. Jeff: Halacho scores! Next up, Ethan against Albert and Billie, ready, set, GO! Ethan is harder to hang on, Billie and Albert struggle to tear him off, after about 30 seconds they tear him off and start to drag him, but it's too late and Ethan scores for Halacho. Jeff: Halacho scores once again, 2, zip, Next it's Tim hanging on against Sam and Collen. GO! Tim hangs on as Sam and Collen hardly tear him off. Sam tries tearing him off but ends up ramming Tim's head into the pole. Jeff: And Tim takes a hard hit. Lot's of blood. Tim are you ok? Tim: No Jeff, I'm dizzy. Jeff: Medical come in. Tim gets examined by medical and they say they will look at it tomrrow and if it's alright he can stay if not, he might have to get pulled because of an infection. Tim: No, I'm staying. Jeff: Since Tim can't compete in this challenge and it requires seven people, Halacho wins reward! Halacho screams with joy as Calkini looks on in disappointment. Jeff: There's a catch. You must choose one person to send from Calkini to Exile Island until the next immunity challenge. Halacho looks disappointed. After discussing it for several minutes they make a choice, Billie. Exile Island Billie gets to Exile Island and immediately reads the clue. He goes to the top of a cliff and finds the second clue. He reads it and goes to the bottom of the ocean. Day 5 Halacho Collen and Ethan are collecting wood and talking about Marcy and her past carrer. Collen says she was so happy to have her on her tribe and wanted to go far with her. Ethan says that shes a threat and doesn't need the money. Collen agrees and both decided it might be smart to vote her out next. Calkini Lauryn is talking to Kim and Juia that they need to vote out Tim. Lauryn: If he's injured, he can't help out anyways. Medical comes on out and Tim is crying. They look at his head and judge it is unsafe for it is super easy for him to get an infection. They take him on out as everyone cries. Day 6 Immunity Challenge Jeff: Welcome, Halacho, getting your first look at the new Calkini tribe, Tim pulled due to injury. And Calkini here's Billie back from exile. Let's get started. All seven of you on each tribe will run to the cage out in the ocean. Once all inside it you must untie knots to release a cage which you will then carry large boxes filled with puzzle pieces to the tarp here. Once all on the mat, two of you will then work together to solve a flower puzzle. Losers have a date with me at tribal council and be the second person voted out of Survivor Campeche. Calkini Lauryn comes up to Jess, Albert, Britney, Julia, and Kim and says how Billie probably has the idol and should flush it. Albert then goes straight to Billie and says Lauryn's campaigning for him to go. Billie goes and tries to get an answer from everyone about who's going but no ones responds for certainty whether or not their voting for him. Caklini arives to tribal and Jeff asks question about alliances. Albert says there's been seven alliances, two people in each with Lauryn leading it. Lauryn defends and says she did no such thing. Everyone disagrees. Lauryn then says how Billie has the idol and should be flushed. Billie says he did find it but is playing it at this tribal no matter what to flush it out. Jeff than says it's time to vote. Final Words Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * One player makes a big move that might endanger them. * Collen and Sam distance themselves from everyone else. Author's Notes *This immunity challenge is used in Survivor Caramoan and Survivor Cagayan *The reward challenge is used in Cook Islands, Gabon, and Cagayan